The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a push-pull electrical connection allowing multiple units, such as multiple beauty salon accessories, to connect to a single power cord, thereby reducing the number of cords at a beauty salon station, increasing efficiency and safety.
Hair cutters and stylists have a limited amount of workspace and a wide variety of electrical tools that may be needed at various times. The specific tools needed by a particular client can vary. For example, a stylist may need a blow dryer and flatiron on one client, clippers on the next client, and a blow dryer and curling iron on the third. As a result a stylist has many tools, and many dangling cords, cluttering their area. This arrangement is inconvenient, unattractive and dangerous.
Moreover, when each piece of equipment is used and later stored, the stylist often wraps the cord around the tool for safe and compact storage. When the tool is needed again, the cord is unwrapped and then re-wrapped for storage after use. Repeated use and storage can break or cause an electrical short in the power cord.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system whereby a stylist can drastically decrease the number of electrical cords in their area. It is desirable that this system is easy to use, safe, and decreases clutter. It is also desirable that the tools are interchangeable insofar as a stylist can add tools to their collection, and/or use another stylist's tools, and those tools will also work with the system.